


Ultimate Agent Bootcamp!

by ItWasIDio



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Crimes & Criminals, Explicit Language, Medical Examination, Military, Military Training, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, War, a lot of headcanons, like everyone's backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItWasIDio/pseuds/ItWasIDio
Summary: The Valorant Protocol: a covert mission consisting of 12 powerful agents from every walk of life, set out on an inter-dimensional battlefield to fight against their parallel universe counterparts to protect their own world. But, before any of these agents can hope to fight, they have to train.Enter Brimstone, seasoned military veteran and expert at accidentally adopting war criminals, who has been tasked with leading the Valorant operation and training the other agents. New bonds will be forged, old ones reinforced, and some even broken. Follow the captain as he uncovers the intricate stories of his allies and learns more about himself in the process, turning the band of misfits into some of the greatest fighters the world will ever see. Of course, that's not always a good thing when you're your own enemy.
Relationships: Killjoy/Raze (VALORANT), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Ultimate Agent Bootcamp!

**Author's Note:**

> I spent over 20 hours trying to sniff out every bit of valorant lore i could find before tossing it all together and throwing in a variety of headcanon spices and stirring until this monstrosity came out. have fun with it!

Bedding: Check

Food and Water: Check

Medical Supplies: Check

Weapons: Check

“Alright, bring ‘em in!”

After the call, a line of soldiers walked into the room, being led by a woman with her face half-covered. Brimstone could tell instantly that most of them were rookies to the military scene. Not to battle, though. They *all* knew battle. But, their stances were lax, their faces either wary or casual, and Jesus Christ, they were all so young.

"Of course one of the most important missions this century gets an army of toddlers. And you don't wanna know our budget, believe me. Well, I've worked with worse. Attention soldiers!" Brimstone noted each individual's reactions, rapidly analyzing and learning what he could about them as quickly as he could. Some were dismissive of him, others seemed hurt or angered by his words, maybe one and a half were actually listening and showing respect.

He did a quick headcount, just to ensure the intel he received earlier was still accurate. Sadly, it was. "I get that this is supposed to be covert, but really? Only twelve of us? Viper, could you go prep the medical center while I give the debrief."

"Sure, I love giving shots. Don't expect me to be gentle, rookies," Viper hissed out as she left the room, making the nearest agent shrink away from her more out of revulsion than fear. Brimstone rolled his eyes at the woman's attitude before turning to the remaining ten agents. Just ten of them... And he didn't even want to know how old the oldest was. Or, God forbid, how young the youngest was.

He did, actually, and that was a serious problem for him right now. Whatever, emotional dilemmas were for after wars. "Anyway, at attention, soldiers." No one really stood at attention, but they were at least looking at him now. He let out a quick sigh before continuing. "You all have been gathered as some of the best and most promising fighters we could find to fight a threat so great, it could destroy the world as we know it. Now, this threat is-"

"Yeah, yeah, the radianite and rifts and all, we know. Skip to what we get to beat up out here, old man!" The girl who interrupted him was one of the radiants they managed to snag. She was hardly an adult and still retained the careless joys of youth. Wow, Brimstone did sound like an old man... 

Not the point. "Um, Jett, yes?" She nodded. "While I'm glad you are so well-informed, I must make sure everyone here is on the same page. Also, we have unique intel on these materials you would be unable to find anywhere else, so it's in your best interest to keep quiet and listen for now."

"Whatever."

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, the great threat does stem from radianite. I'll assume you know that much, but what you may not know is that the rifts-"

"They are portals of sorts to parallel dimensions, yes?" Oh, not again. He looked up to see who interrupted him this time. The glowing eye dude with the bow met his eyes expectantly, waiting for a confirmation on his little theory.

Brimstone needed a drink. Or twenty. "Yes, they are. Kind of. That would be the simplest way to explain them, though. The true issue runs much deeper than that, but- Wait, how the hell do you know that?" He was almost sure this guy wasn't a Radiant, but he only skimmed those files before this. Still, he shouldn't have had a chance to get close to any rifts or study them unless through Kingdom.

"Oh, I went through one." 

"YOU WENT THROUGH ONE? ARE YOU CRAZY, SOLDIER?" Brimstone needed fifty drinks, on second thought. Where did he even go to be allowed through one of those? Why would he go through one of those?

"I did not realize it was cause for such concern. I was in woods, I saw strange portal, I went through. Wouldn't you have done the same in my place?"

His incredulity must've shown on his face, as the boy immediately seemed to regret his statement. "So, you are telling me that you found an unattended rift in the middle of the woods, and your first instinct was to enter that- that- hole of death?" Brimstone hoped every person here knew just how tired he already was of dealing with them.

"Nah, I'm with blondie. That sounds sick. Did it feel weird, bro?" Now that one girl from Brazil was butting in, a famous protestor of Kingdom Corp who was a brilliant engineer. Also extremely violent and dangerous, if he recalled correctly. Figures she'd cast aside safety so soon.

"At first, it felt as though I was being torn in two. But, once I felt I had been split, I could feel myself reform back together on the other side. There, I found myself almost exactly where I came from, but ever so slightly different. Once I had an idea of where I was, I found-"

"Save story time for later, soldier. The rest of you, too. And no more Goddamn cutting in, got it? You have intel, hand it over after the debrief. Everyone clear?" He got a few grunts of affirmation, a smattering of verbal yes's, and the expected silence from the more reclusive agents. 

Brimstone was genuinely interested in the story, it carrying some of the exact intel they had been trying so hard to obtain, but now really wasn't the time for it. He'd talk to the boy later about it, though. "Okay, now that we're getting back on track, radianite gives magical powers and destroys the Earth, it's opening rifts to other dimensions, blah blah we need to collect it to contain its powers and keep it from destroying our planet. You'll learn more at our first mission debrief, but right now..."

Right on queue, Viper walked back into the room, her face still covered but now wearing a lab coat and carrying a clipboard. She kind of looked like before- Brimstone quickly dispelled that thought, knowing the woman would legitimately kill him for it if she knew about it. "You all have mandatory medical check-ups before you can fully join. We also have a newly-developed vaccine against the adverse effects of radianite we will be testing on a select number of you. Who will be getting it? It's a surprise. This way, please."

Significantly better at controlling the new recruits than him, Viper gave out her information before they even had time to butt in before nearly shoving all of them out of the room and to the medical center. Or maybe Brimstone just whipped them into shape for her, git 'em compliant before she had to deal with them. As Jett and one of the other radiants- Phoenix, probably? Yeah, with the fire- walked out, they both stuck out their tongue at him before closing the door. Okay, so it was definitely just Viper they were listening to.

Well, while she shoots them up with mystery chemicals and scans for health problems, Brimstone had some time to go over those agent files again. Might as well learn everything now so he can seem at least somewhat competent during the next meeting. He pulled up his laptop and, after a few minutes of fumbling with the power button and remembering like twelve different passcodes, he was looking at the Valorant Protocol files.

AGENT 1: CODENAME - BRIMSTONE  
He already knew all that stuff. Skip.

AGENT 2: CODENAME - VIPER

ERROR: ACCESS DENIED  
Worth a try. Next.

AGENT 3: CODENAME - OMEN  
Completely blank save for a blurry photo and some editor's notes on theories about him. Brimstone would have a quicker time just asking the man himself. Viper seemed close to him when they first met, though. Maybe he should try asking her? Well, he'd worry about that later. Next

AGENT 4: CODENAME - KILLJOY  
There we go. Open file.

OCCUPATION: ENGINEER FOR KINGDOM CORPORATION  
AGE: 23  
SEX: FEMALE  
FULL NAME: [REDACTED]  
HOME COUNTRY: GERMANY  
LIST OF CONTRIBUTIONS TO KINGDOM CORPORATION:

Brimstone stopped there, not willing to go through the entire three page list. He got the gist, and it wasn't anything he didn't already know. Killjoy was extremely well-known around here, famous for her amazing tech and notorious for her sass and ego. He got a good dose of that early on, being the one who recruited her in the first place. Nothing too interesting after the list, just some notes on her reputation and people she's worked for. Next.

AGENT 5: CODENAME - CYPHER  
Open file.

OCCUPATION: [REDACTED]  
AGE: [REDACTED]  
SEX: YES  
FULL NAME: [REDACTED]  
HOME COUNTRY: [REDACTED]  
FURTHER INFORMATION: I learn about you, not the other way around. 

Ah, one of their hackers. Brimstone was pretty sure Viper snagged this one. He seemed to be interesting, at the very least. Probably meant to serve as their intel-gatherer. Cypher... He's keep the man in mind, he could prove useful. Next.

AGENT 6: CODENAME - SOVA  
Was that the blond guy's name? It sounded kind of Russian, so probably. Brimstone needed to remember that for later. Open file.

OCCUPATION: N/A  
AGE: N/A  
SEX: N/A  
FULL NAME: N/A  
HOME COUNTRY: N/A  
FURTHER INFORMATION: Refused to give personal information away for unknown reasons. Despite this, was quick to accept offer to join. Claimed to have been living in the wilderness and scouted for shooting precision and unique body modifications.

Okay, were all these files going to be weird? Brimstone was sick of this shit. At least the extra info gave him *some* insight, though. So this guy's one of those Russian survivalists with a few fancy parts, he could work with that. Brimstone added an extra few notes regarding the man's supposed experience with rifts before going on to the next file.

AGENT 7: CODENAME - SAGE  
Open file.

OCCUPATION: MONK  
AGE: 34  
SEX: FEMALE  
FULL NAME: N/A  
HOME COUNTRY: CHINA  
POWERS: RADIANT WITH CONTROL OVER ORBS OF CRYSTALLIZED RADIANITE, CAPABLE OF HEALING AND EVEN FULL REVIVALS IN SOME CASES, CAN ALSO MAKE WALLS AND OTHER BARRIERS. LIMITS OF REVIVAL UNKNOWN  
FURTHER INFORMATION: Not a peaceful monk. Skilled with weaponry and insults.

Brimstone could've cried looking at the detailed file. Finally! Real information! They were only missing Sage's name, and, thinking about it, no names made perfect sense. Kingdom probably wasn't even putting them in since this mission was meant to be so covert. He gave himself a pat on the back for figuring that one out.

She was also the first one with radiant powers listed, and they sounded damn useful. He didn't know how some magic crystal was meant to revive the dead, but there was no point complaining. A small part of Brimstone was considered the vast number of ethical, moral, and emotional complications of such an ability, but he shoved that aside as he went onto the next file, now reinvigorated by getting some real information.

AGENT 8: CODENAME - RAZE  
Ah, the flashy and explosive girl. This should be good. Open file.

OCCUPATION: ARTIST  
AGE: 22  
SEX: FEMALE  
FULL NAME: [REDACTED]  
HOME COUNTRY: Brazil  
FURTHER INFORMATION: Known protestor against Kingdom Corp, wanted by authorities for reports of vandalism, disturbing the peace, and planting of explosives on Kingdom tech in terrorist attacks. Considered one of the leaders of the current Anti-Kingdom movements, approach with caution. Also an esteemed engineer as reported by Head Engineer.

Okay, a criminal with an array of powerful explosives unknowingly working for the same people she's trying to thwart. At least Brimstone knew that the recruited agents weren't being told everything about this, now. Still, "planting of explosives on Kingdom tech"? She'd be a natural at this mission. He would need to worry about her ideals eventually, but for now... Next file.

AGENT 9: CODENAME - PHOENIX  
Open file.

OCCUPATION: CURRENTLY UNEMPLOYED  
AGE: 20  
SEX: MALE  
FULL NAME: N/A  
HOME COUNTRY: UNITED KINGDOM  
POWERS: RADIANT WITH CONTROL OVER FIRE, CAN CREATE FLAMES AT WILL THAT HOLD A VARIETY OF USES. WHILE THEY HURT OTHERS, THE FLAMES HEAL THE RADIANT. THOUGHT TO HAVE A SECONDARY POWER, STILL BEING INVESTIGATED. MORE TO BE ADDED.  
FURTHER INFORMATION: A local celebrity who is known for constantly showing off his powers. Worked at a Kingdom Coffee Shop in his hometown until getting fired for setting a customer on fire. Has been reported by civilians to be able to teleport, revive upon death, and/or time travel, currently being investigated.

Seems like most of the Radiants were getting thorough files, but this was only the second one he had accessed. It would make sense that the big guys would wanna keep tabs on the super-powered kids, and he certainly wasn't complaining about more intel. That secondary power they brought up, though, had definitely caught his eye. Brimstone would be looking into it in his own time, if he could. Next, for now.

AGENT 9: CODENAME - JETT  
Oh God, not this girl. He remembered looking over the basic info in her first file, the way his stomach turned at the age. Her birthday was last month, if he recalled correctly. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Brimstone opened the file.

OCCUPATION: CURRENTLY UNEMPLOYED  
AGE: 19  
SEX: FEMALE  
FULL NAME: N/A  
HOME COUNTRY: SOUTH KOREA  
POWERS: RADIANT WITH CONTROL OVER WIND. CAPABLE OF CONTROLLING WIND TO ACHIEVE EFFECT SIMILAR TO FLIGHT AND ABLE TO SLOW DESCENT OF FALLS. ALSO CAN USE WIND TO WIELD AND THROW WEAPONRY AND OTHER OBJECTS. CAN CREATE LOCALIZED WIND CIRCLES TO BLOCK VISION AND HELP WITH ESCAPES.  
FURTHER INFORMATION: Currently wanted by several authorities for destruction of Venice and is being offered protection in exchange for helping the Valorant Protocol. Her innocence has yet to be proven in relation to it, but several teams are investigating the true cause. 

Only 19 and already wrapped up in an inter-dimensional war. Brimstone knew some of the other, more discreet agencies had people even younger helping them out, but this was front line stuff, Goddammit. He had heard about the Venice thing before, but he had no idea it was what convinced her to join them. His heart clenched at the thought of the youngest person here only doing it out of fear or necessity, worrying over her like one of his own kids.

No, there was no room for that attachment. Not now. He closed out of the file before he could spare another thought to treating these soldiers like children. (But that's what they are, really. Over half of them were in their twenties or younger. When he was that old, he was just a clueless kid being manipulated by the system, and now... He had been in all of their shoes before, in a way. And they'd probably end up in his if they made it that long.) Gritting his teeth, Brimstone forced himself to the next file.

AGENT 11: CODENAME - REYNA  
Open file.

OCCUPATION: N/A  
AGE: 35  
SEX: FEMALE  
FULL NAME: N/A  
HOME COUNTRY: MEXICO  
POWERS: RADIANT WITH POWER TO HARVEST SOULS FROM THE DEAD, WHICH GIVE HER POWER. EXTREMELY UNRESEARCHED AT PRESENT, MORE TO BE ADDED. APPROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION.  
FURTHER INFORMATION: [REDACTED]

Soul harvesting... Well, *that* would be fun to see. Brimstone was absolutely going to be sick after all this, but he pressed on. Reyna's was significantly less detailed than the other Radiants, but he wouldn't want to test the limits of collecting actual souls either. It was comforting to know they existed, at the very least. Clearing his mind of the disturbing imagery Reyna's file produced, Brimstone moved onto the next and last one.

AGENT 12: CODENAME - BREACH  
Open file.

OCCUPATION: CRIMINAL  
AGE: 26  
SEX: MALE  
FULL NAME: N/A  
HOME COUNTRY: SWEDEN  
FURTHER INFORMATION: A criminal for hire known for his heist skills and augmented arms capable of blasting through intact walls and creating massive tremors in the ground. First recorded crime was at 14 for stealing a large supply of alcohol from a local liquor store. Charges were dropped by store owner. Has never been to prison but has several warrants out for his arrest.

Brimstone could already tell he'd like this guy if he stayed true to this file. Who knew criminal was a recognized occupation, though? He would love to drink with this man soon, and even if for a wanted criminal who avoided the cops for over twelve years now, this file was definitely a better note to end on than some of the others.

Satisfied with his findings, Brimstone shut down his laptop and left for the medical center. A few of the agents had other files, either on weaponry and tech or extra affiliations, but that could be saved for later. Viper was always quick with checkups, so it shouldn't be much longer until they're done.

The medical center was less a center and more a side room with some bandages and needles lying around. Like he mentioned earlier, the budget for their little operation was laughable. Viper nearly left the whole thing when she saw the room, but Brimstone convinced her with the prospect of a lot of murder. He never said she was a good person, but she was a good scientist and a great killer.

Hopping through random debris and remnants of the people who used to train here, Brimstone finally made it to room. Most of the agents were waiting outside it, either done or waiting their turn. A few acknowledged him, but most were keeping conversations up among themselves. He decided to approach whoever looked the most likely to say something, carefully selecting from whoever wasn't currently wrapped up in conversation.

"Uh, Sage, correct?" he asked, walking up to the monk. All of the files had pictures of the agents, but he didn't want to give away just how much he knew about all of them, even if it wasn't much. So, for now, he'd act a bit more uncertain than he really was.

Sage was at the end of the little line the agents had formed, pointedly ignoring most of the others and keeping to herself. Not very approachable, but she seemed the most mature and likely to answer questions. Also, she was one of the only ones not in her twenties or younger, which Brimstone counted as a big plus here. At his call to her, she had looked him over with caution. "Yes. Here to observe the inspections?"

"Something like that. Are you all waiting for your turns here?"

"There are only three of us who have not been checked out, the trio at the front of the line. The rest of us have finished. She is currently inspecting one of us, but it should not be for much longer." As she spoke, Sage gave off the impression of one completely calm and collected. Yeah, he could see the monk thing now. 

Brimstone's mind wandered back to the file, thinking on the details of her power. Who had been hurt, who had *died* for her to test those powers? What was she sacrificing to heal? What were they sacrificing to be healed? "So, who's being checked right now?"

"Reyna." Her face curled in disgust as she spat out the name, as if the very act of saying it tasted vile. He was bothered by her, too, but he didn't expect another agent to share that. His dislike was a hasty judgment based on her powers, having nothing against the woman from any of their personal interactions. Maybe they were already butting heads, though.

Seconds after Sage's response, the woman in question strolled out of the examination room and to the end of the line. Sage noticeably shifted over, not even trying to hide her glare. "So cold already, Sage? Well, you'll be happy to know I'm in full health right now. Guess we can both get healed up, huh?" She let out a chuckle at the other woman's clear discomfort before looking to Brimstone.

He wasn't scared, for the record. He dealt with Viper regularly, after all. Nevertheless, Brimstone made a calculated move of taking two steps back before addressing Reyna. "Hello. I was just asking how the checkups were going. Oh, and by the way," Brimstone leaned closer and lowered his voice as he asked, "Viper didn't inject you with anything... strange, did she?"

"Gossiping, Captain?"

"Oh Christ Almighty, when did you get there, Viper?" Brimstone turned to see the woman right behind him, a cold smile on her face. Sage and Reyna had both already gone back to ignoring him- and each other, though it was more Sage ignoring Reyna than the other way around- when Viper answered.

"I was just making sure my latest patient safely made it outside before retrieving my next one. Didn't mean to eavesdrop, really, Captain. Oh, and don't worry. If you're wondering about the Radianite vaccine I mentioned, that was a joke. Mostly." He rolled his eyes at Viper before dismissing her to finish the check-ups, leaning against one of several broken bed frames propped against the wall as he took in the sight of the agents.

They were definitely a diverse bunch, each offering something unique to this fight. He watched Viper drag Breach in for his check-up, the gruff criminal protesting in fear but nonetheless complying, also likely out of fear. Viper was a terrifying manipulator and brilliant mind, one of the core assets to the Valorant Protocol. Breach offered physical strength and locational control, perhaps more if Brimstone could see him fight personally. 

Plus, criminals had connections. He was willing to bet that Cypher had even more, the mysterious man still fully masked as he stood in line on Sage's right. Brimstone could probably wrangle some extra information on the other agents out of him, too. 

Jett and Phoenix were the two at the front of the line now, both talking as casually as if they were at home playing video games. He wasn't sure if they knew each other before they got here, but Brimstone was positive they'd become good friends in minutes or less here. They also seemed to be getting along nicely with Breach before he left for his check-up.

Omen was... difficult to place. Literally. He stood right beside Phoenix, but it was hard to focus on him, like he wasn't just there. His appearance seemed to waver from time to time, flickering between shadows. Brimstone looked away before he hurt himself staring at the man. Well, probably a man. Viper knew far more about Omen than he did, as he said. 

In between Omen and Cypher were Raze and Sova, the two engaged in light conversation likely just because they were near each other. It didn't seem stilted or anything, though. Brimstone decided to try and join in on their conversation, as he still needed to discuss the rifts with Sova and closely monitor what Raze learned. As he walked over, they both looked up.

"Greetings, Captain. What brings you here?" Sova asked, a polite smile on his face. Raze simply nodded her head up to acknowledge him, her stance far more guarded than when she was only talking to the Russian man. She crossed her arms but didn't seem aggressive yet, merely wary.

"I was just checking in with all of you while I wait for Viper to finish her examinations. Also, I wanted to follow up with you about that rift, if you have time later." 

Sova cocked his head to the side at the request before replying. "Of course, Captain. Merely say the word and I will be there. And, if you do not mind me asking, since our mission seems to so heavily involve them, will we be going through the rifts in any circumstances?" Raze lowered her arms slightly, leaning in to hear Brimstone's answer as well. Were all the agents wondering about this, or had Sova merely told the girl of his experiences?

"No major decisions regarding that have been made yet. For now, we defend ourselves. If you're worried about something on the other side of that rift, though, I'd like to know sooner rather than later."

"I am, Captain. When I went through that rift, I met... another me. He was- Captain, is something the matter?" Brimstone quickly shut his mouth, his jaw having gone slack at the revelation. They were still in the preliminary investigations on the effects of meeting dimensional counterparts, and this boy already went through and met his? That questioning later may be longer than he thought.

"We should discuss this later, actually. Important intel like this must be properly documented and recorded, if you don't mind," Brimstone replied once he had collected himself. Sova nodded in understanding, his expression serious. 

"Anyway, I was just telling Búho here about some of my latest tech. Interested, gramps?" Raze asked once they were done. Sova's expression immediately lightened up at the words, probably happy to stop talking about rifts. Brimstone looked over to see Raze holding up her phone, pictures of various pieces of equipment filling the screen.

Wait, tech... That reminded him. "Later, maybe. Have either of you seen Killjoy?"

"Oh, yeah, she told me she was gonna go 'take inventory' or some shit. Went down those weird stairs to your bunker thingy or something. I didn't bother asking more." Sova was about to interject when Raze slapped a hand over his mouth. She glared at him for a second as he looked on, calm but mildly inconvenienced, before she turned back to Brimstone.

Weird kids. But, if they were hiding something, he could figure it out later. He wasn't worried about Killjoy wandering, as she had been through here before (and designed half the stuff they had out, anyway). But, she tended to be a bit...

"Captain! There you are. I went through your security defenses and let me say, they are *atrocious*. How do you people even survive without me? Anyway, I haven't finished the upgrades yet, but give me thirty more minutes and an energy drink." Ah, she came to get him. Wonderful.

Raze and Sova pointedly looked away once Killjoy arrived, though she didn't pay them any mind. Brimstone turned to greet the woman as she strode up to him. "Nice to see you, too, Killjoy. And please leave the tech upgrades for later. Did you even get your checkup yet?"

"Ugh, that? Of course I did. Let me tell you, not pleasant. Anyway, I made some new weapons if you're interested. Obviously, you should be, but- you know. Some minds just can't handle my ideas fully." Brimstone... tolerated Killjoy, solely on account of her brilliance and importance to their team. Right now, though, he regretted ever coming down to the medical center. She was looking for him, though, and would've found him eventually either way. And why did people want to show him all their weapons?

Killjoy took in Brimstone's pensive look with an equally judgmental expression before sighing and saying, "I can see you aren't ready for them just yet. But, I will be waiting, Captain! I know you'll be impressed, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Killjoy. Talk to me later, though." She nodded, a look of genuine pride on her face at his words. Not that "I'm better than you" look or the smug face she usually wore, but brief, pure pride. Brimstone looked away before he could turn into any more of a dad. Goddammit, he couldn't really dislike Killjoy, but he'd sure as hell act like it around her.

She had started talking to Raze and Sova now, going between and inspecting their tech and weapons. He watched her reach for Sova's prosthetic eye before being swatted away, looking disgruntled for not being allowed to pluck out the tech. Brimstone let out a chuckle at the sight, turning away to wait in the barracks until the inspections were done.

Perfectly timed, Viper led the last person out and declared them all passably healthy. A few agents let out woops of celebration, either at being healthy or done with the check-ups. Probably both. Brimstone stopped from where he was about to leave, this time calling the agents to follow him down.

They all complied with little backtalk this time, heading down the stairway Killjoy had come up from. Below the grounds they were on was an underground barracks used for soldiers in training. Brimstone, once everyone was down, quickly assigned beds and informed everyone of where to put their stuff. 

"Be up tomorrow by 8 am, sharp. Any later and you're on bathroom duty, got it? Got any problems, come to me first. Now, you've got free reign to explore the grounds *where they're open*. No flying or exploding your way into closed off zones. Yes, I'm looking at you, Jett. Be in bed before midnight, training starts tomorrow. Any questions?"

Cypher raised his hand at the prompt. Oh, Brimstone hadn't even heard the man's voice yet. And, as an intel gatherer, he had to have an interesting question. "Yes, Cypher?"

"Where is the bathroom?"

A chorus of agents seconding the question followed up, drawing a sigh out of Brimstone. Of course that was what they wanted to know. Of course. He pointed down the hall, and several agents left to empty their bladders right away.

Training these people would be a long process, wouldn't it?


End file.
